My Goddesses Can't be This Cute
by PrincessOfTimeATH
Summary: Lieutenant Kyousuke Kousaka live within his normal life as a driver of a Nod Raider Buggy, a Confessor Cabal and the big brother of Kirino Kousaka. What will his life be if our certain blood red eyed Tok'ra, the Brotherhood of Commanders leader, decided to give him the authority to be the Gamindustri Goddesses' brother? PROJECT CANCELED; ADOPTABLE ONESHOT.


**Greetings, readers. For it is I, GS, came back to you all. After a long time I put Code Stargate Commander, the rebooted version of Code Command & Conquer by Generals Soldier, put on Hiatus, I decided to close the story until further notice. I will start another story which is one of the answers from 'I Challenge You!' series challenge 1, 'OreImo & Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover challenge'. There will be a C&C cameo however.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto nor Hyperdimension Neptunia and anything regarding the series.**

 **Commander's Production present**

 **My Goddesses Can't be This Cute**

Chapter 1: How Everything Started

 **Three days ago**

 **P3K-775, unknown region, 1500 hours**

"Sir! We got some bandits on our six!" a pilot from a GDI Orca **(AN: TW IV version)** spoke to the radio.

"Charlie four-two, this is Papa! I got it!" a woman with purple hair said to the radio as she flew toward the group of Nod Venoms **(AN: TW III)** following the Orca. She used her sword to cutted their engines into half. An F-302 fighter jet flew toward their position. "Good Job, Papa. I'll take it from here. You go help Whiskey and Bravo deal with those Imperial fighters," the pilot of the bat-winged fighter said.

"Roger that, Sir!" the woman flew off toward Whiskey and Bravo. another sound cracked from the radio. "Sir, this is Romeo six-four! We got two birds tailing us!" another pilot said to the radio from a futuristic looking Nod Venom **(AN: obviously TW IV)**.

"Golf here! I got your back, Romeo six-four!" a green haired woman spoke to the radio as she tailing two Imperial fighters. She then threw her spear* toward the the two fighters. One of them manage to dodge but then shoot down by a missile. "You need a better aim to get those two down at the same time, Golf. Now get over here!" Charlie four-one said over the radio. She flew toward the trio female accompanied with a Venom and an Orca.

"Charlie four-one is right, Vert. You really need to get that aiming training," the white haired female from the trio said.

"Oh yea? I remember Romeo four-three told you to train some swordmanship with him, Noire," the green haired, known as 'Vert the Green Heart, Goddess of Leanbox' by the Brotherhood, countered.

"Fighting each other again? Why now of all times?" the pilot, codenamed Charlie four-one, asked.

"Well, welcome to my world, four-one," the pilot of the F-302 said.

"Hey, hey. Stop fighting. We're here to support Zulu Air Superiority, not to insult each other," the purple haired woman said.

"Yeah, Neptune's right!" the blue haired teenager agreed.

"Oh shut up you two!" Vert and the white haired woman, known as 'Noire the Black Heart, Goddess of Lastation' by the Brotherhood, shouted.

"Golf, Whiskey! STOP YOUR CHILDISH ACT!" the pilot of the F-302, codenamed Golf Lima, sreamed to the radio with a commanding tone. Vert and Noire shut their mouth, respecting Golf Lima. "Start insulting each other again and I shall bring you to the Marked of Kane myself!" The two of them began to tremble, apparently terrified of Marked of Kane. Reality is, all soldier from Brotherhood of Commanders afraid of Marked of Kane and most of the females from the Brotherhood knew that Golf Lima plus Marked of Kane equals humiliation and women's predator called 'Rapist from Hell' which is robotic Tentacles created by the Brotherhood scienctists used to trap enemy Vehicle and disable them as the Obelisk of Light shot them dead. These RFH also had a strong aphrodisiatic effect for human body. These things also used in Marked of Kane as a tool to torture anyone who's send into the Marked of Kane.

"Sir! Bandits on your six!" Romeo four-two said to the radio.

"I got it!" Golf Lima began to maneuver his fighter skillfully and launched all four missile toward four of the Imperial fighters that had been tailing him and shoot down the rest with his electromagnetic cannon equipped in front of his jet. Looking at the purple haired woman known as 'Neptune the Purple Heart, Goddess of Planeptune' by the Brotherhood, he saw two Imperial fighter hovering one click behind her. "Neptune! Look out!" he shouted.

Neptune turned around to see the fighter already aiming at her and fired it's gun, shoot her down. She then fall to the ground with a small wound on her. "NEPTUNE!" the blue haired shouted, snapping Vert and Noire out from their trance and look down to see Neptune out from her HDD form, falling to the ground.

"Command, Charlie four-two! We got a bird down! I say again, we got a bird down! Papa is shoot down by an Imperial fighter!" Golf Lima brought his fighter to shoot down the fighter that had just shot Neptune and began to dive down to save her from hurting herself. "Command, Golf Lima. How long until the ground convoy arrive?"

"ETA T-minus twenty minutes from the nearest outpost," someone replied from the other end.

"Roger." When he got his bird under Neptune, he maneuvered his bird higher and caught Neptune on one of his wings. He went to the ground to land. "Guys, you secure the area. I'll treat her injuries," Golf Lima said as he landed his fighter on the ground. The others who still in the sky began to secure the area from aerial attacks and ground forces. Golf Lima jumped out from his jet as the hatch open, revealing his origin as Gregory Vishnu Schaeffer, the leader of the Brotherhood and Kane's assistant. He pulled out his med kit and began to treat Neptune's injuries as best as he can and trying to avoiding see her body curves. 'Damn that Emperor! Now I know why Yuriko want to separate herself from The Empire. Still, I can't avoid to see her figure like usual again,' he thought as he removed her bloody jacket and dress to treat her injuries, 'Good thing it's not deep,' he thought. Less than ten minutes later, his radio cracked alive. " Sir! Another bird down! Whiskey has been shot down! Her landing will be two clicks north from your position!"

"On it!" he answered. 'Two Goddesses are down? Those things really pack a hell of a wallop!' he thought as he ran. He arrived there just before Noire hit the ground and caught her on bridal style. She, same as Neptune, are out from her HDD form. He ran back to Neptune's location. Arrived, he stood her up and stripped her out from her clothes to examine her injuries. 'Not deep. Good for her,' he thought. He laid her down near Neptune and began to treat her injuries **(AN: don't get fooled. They had their underwear on. Well, aside from Noire didn't have any bra since her dress completely revealing her valley and upper parts of her breast. You know what I mean.)** However, his job might getting harder as his radio cracked again. "Sir! Two birds in one stone! Golf and Bravo is down! Two clicks south and one click west from the first landing path!"

"Dammit! Okay, you guys kill the rest! Maneuver is the key!" He ran toward the emergency landing zones. Arrived at the first landing zone, he created a clone that began to ran toward the second landing zone. The two Golf Limas caught the two Goddesses. They also out from their HDD form. The two males ran toward the ground convoy way point where he landed Noire and Neptune. Arrived, they stripped the two into underwear **(AN: no bra for Vert. Same case as Noire)** and began to treat their injuries.

The Ground Convoy arrived when he finished treating the two. "Sir!" someone saluted from inside the Nod Raider Buggy.

"Lt. Kousaka, good grief. Anyway, where's the Reckoner?" Golf Lima asked. The said Nod Vehicle unburrowed from the ground. "Sir!" the driver saluted. Golf Lima lifted the Goddesses and carry them into the vehicle. "Kyousuke, you and I will talk later," he said, looking sharply at the Raider Buggy, before the door closed. "Zulu Air Superiority, cover our evac! We're getting out of here," Golf Lima said over the radio. The crew evacuate back to base.

 **General's office, 1645 hours**

Golf Lima, known as The Great Leader Lt. General Gregory Vishnu Schaeffer, sat in his office waiting for one of his subordinate to come. A knocking sound is heard from the door. "Come in," he replied. The door opened to reveal a male in his sixteen stood outside the door. He walked in. "Kyousuke, I've been expecting you. Please, sit down," General Schaeffer said. Lt. Kyousuke Kousaka closed the door and sat in the chair in front of the table. "What can I do for you, sir?" he asked.

"Kyousuke, this matter is completely personal so drop the formalities will you? I want you to take care of the Goddesses as their brother. You okay with that?" General Schaeffer asked.

Kyousuke looked surprised. "What!? You want me to take care of those four? Do you realize how hard it is for me to be Kirino's older brother?"

"Hey, hey calm down. I know it's really hard to be Kirino's older brother, honestly. It is hard to be a brother of a Tsundere Otaku sister anyway. Come on. You already interact with them didn't you? Maybe it will be harder since Noire is such a Tsundere, but at least they're cool. I'm going to transfer them into your highschool so that you could keep an eye on them. Neptune and Blanc will be at the first grade, while Vert on the third and Noire with you. This will be harder than just Kirino but not as hard as dealing with Nod and the Empire combine forces. I promise," General Schaeffer assured him. Kyousuke looked unsure at first but then sighed. "Okay. I'll do that, but if you give me money each month," he said.

"Deal." The two seal the deal with a handshake. "Anything else?"

"That's all. I hope they can adapt to the change of pace though."

"Don't worry. I'll take that problem from here," Kyousuke said.

 **That's the opening for this series folks. I know some of my grammar still messy but hey, I'm still training my language dammit! My objective now is to study Japanese, Latin and Indonesian languages. Anyway. I'm looking forward for your review of this story. You must be realize the change of grades too (probably). That's actually an idea from Zoarak13. Anyway, I welcome reviews and any ideas for 'I Challenge You!' series. GS, out.**


End file.
